Creepy Paradise
by misuto58
Summary: Aizen goes to the mall! AizenxOC


**Authors Note: I don't own bleach or any of the store at any malls please don't sue. I don't own anything in here in fact well besides my OC's.**

* * *

"Hey! Blake hand me the chips!" I cheered, looking for the right movie.

I looked over to him as he turned his head whipping his long brown mullet dramatically, with an irritated look in his brown eyes. He raised his slender frame giving me the bird. And zipping up his red coat he constantly wore.

"Get them yourself." He said with a smile.

"Yeah! you're the host, Mara."Rissa said happily.

She raised her full cheeks into a smirk her round body jiggling with each laugh. Twirling her brown lazy brown hair around her finger. She wiped her other fingers free of chip crumbs on her blue cookie monster shirt.

"You all suck." I complained.

Forcing my comfy limbs to move getting up and straggling to the closet with a nearly suffocating corset. I liked wearing cosplay outfits randomly on the weekends. I was wearing ciels pink dress from Kuroshitsuchi. I untangled my burgundy hair from the hat, it was snagged on one of the roses.

"What movie are we watching?" Blake spoke up.

"Well, it's not a movie. But it's the Bleach, Arrancar Arc." I explained.

"What episode?" Rissa asked.

"I don't know. I think it'll be the one where they have the fights in the fake Kurakara town." I spoke.

"But Gin dies!" She yelled.

"I say we watch the one where they fight Muramassa." Blake countered.

"We are watching it from the beginning and that's final!" I yelled, agitated from the arguing.

"Fine!" Rissa and Blake cried in unison.

* * *

We got half way through the Arc when we had to load up on some more junk food, so we went down stairs and got some chocolate bars, popcorn, sodas, and chips. We had paused it on the scene where Nnoitra was fighting Kenny.

"Hey Mara."Rissa spoke.

"Huh?" I asked.

"how's your biology homework coming?"

I smiled largely. I loved biology. Especially when we did dissections.

"I'm not completely done labeling the frogs insides yet, but I'm close."

She nodded her head in acknowledgement.

"Can you help me with mine?"She asked embarrassed she had forgot.

I patted her head for the answer and went the rest of the way up the stairs slumping on the couch. They both sat on either side of me and we continued. After gorging and watching Aizen get sealed away we eventually fell asleep not caring about the time. I was having a great dream about going to the mall with the espada, watching them eat pizza for the first time, seeing Aizen get a drink poured on his head, and going shopping with Ulquiorra at Hot Topic. When was Aizen getting really perverted in my dream I heard a slightly familiar sound like a an annoying computer crash noise. I slightly opened my eyes peering at my surroundings. I smiled as I saw that Rissa was useing my side as a pillow and Blake was laying on the couch face first with his feet over my legs. I moved slightly stretching and feeling pain ripple through my ribs. I clutched my chest with a pain filled moan.

_And that's what you get for wearing a corset to sleep._

I would have adjusted it if there wasn't so much dead weight on me at the time. I stretched again while yawning trying to make my chest pain go away. I was raising my arms into a stretch when someone grabbed hold of my wrist. Thinking it was my brother trying to scare me I decided to ask what the heck he was up to. _  
_

"John, what are you-" My sentence was stopped short by a hand clasping over my mouth.

I immediately cringed my eyes widening with fear. My breathing became ragged with short burst of breath. I heard giggling coming from the intruder. He sounded familiar. I started to make muffled screams while he pulled me over the back of the couch holding my arms behind my back with one hand. I tried to look at his face, but it was too dark. My friends rustled up slowly and drowsy, they looked for me. The intruder held me in the corner of the room whispering threats in my ear if I were to cry out. As Rissa and Blake approached our corner I saw to more figures emerge out of no where. There was shouts and grunts from fighting as I watched them tackle my friends to the ground. The criminals dragged us to the wall in the middle of the room. One of them with a free hand snapped their fingers and we saw it being broken apart and bend as something opened. My eyes widened, realizing what it was I bit my captors hand as hard as I could only to painfully remember their hard skin.

I hurt my teeth grinding them on his hand, I then let him cover my mouth again as he giggled at my poor effort. In the portal they glided us through it, it felt like a roller coaster, going that fast. Blake looked like he was enjoying the feeling of flying. Rissa looked ready to puke. I just hated the feeling of my stomach dropping. We suddenly arrived in a blinding white light. I had to shut my eyes after seeing spots. Blinking them open I saw espada sitting at the table and Aizen was smiling at us like prizes. I started to nearly snort and giggle from the dream I had only minutes ago, but it died down when I remembered about how perverted Aizen got. He had the same look on his face that he does right now, only coincidence I hope. I rolled my eyes at the notion and turned my attention to the crazies in front of us. But soon went to my mind again remembering my favorite song. I opened my eyes that were apparently shut and saw every one staring at me like I was crazy. I unknowingly was humming Caramelldansen, until my captor hit my head hard. I giggled at the pain looking up at him, it was Grimmjow. He looked confused, probably from my laughter. I looked around see that Rissa was held by Ulquiorra and Blake was held by Nnoitra. I shivered as Nnoitra smiled at me. I finally pulled my attention back to the annoyed espada and gave them a smile. Aizen got up from his chair and looked at us.

"My dear espada, you may take your seats." He said calmly.

We were let go as they followed orders. I played with my teeth a little, they still hurt from biting that jerk. Aizen walked up to us and stopped a few inches away. He leaned down looking at each of us.

"Do you know why you're here?" He asked.

We looked at each other and then shook our heads.

"I shall let my friends explain." He said stepping to the side.

Three of them came up to us. There was Szayel who stood in front of me, Gin who stood in front of Rissa, And Stark who stood in front of Blake. Szayel looked content with my dress, Gin who reminded me of a teddy bear was cute as usual , and Stark looked tired, but some how at the same time happy. Now that I think of it Stark and Blake look a lot alike.

"So why are we here?" I asked.

"You guys belong here." Gin said looking at me.

I shrugged my shoulders hinting for a better answer. Gin smiled wider as he pulled something from his pocket. He tossed the object to Szayel which I only caught a glimpse of before he pressed it against my collar bone. I felt my body shift and pull, I fell to the ground. I got up brushing off my dress as I heard my friends gasp. They pointed to where I fell. I saw my body laying on the ground motionless. I frantically looked down to my chest, but there wasn't a chain. I raised an eyebrow to Szayel who pointed to my collar bone. I felt up to it and there was an empty void, gasping I felt up to my face noticing there was nothing wrong with my face I looked to my friends. They pointed to the top of my head. I raised my hand to my head and felt some kind of bone like structure. I looked down at the glossy floor at my shadow, there was what looked like rabbit ears on my head. I took my hat off to find two big holes, saddened from the ruined hat I tossed it to the ground folding my arms across my chest. I looked over at my friends who had already went through the transformation were frantically wondering what they looked like. Rissa had a mask that resembled two bows in her hair on each side of her head, I couldn't see her hole. Blake had a ninja like mask over his mouth and his hole was on his left cheek, drilled through his mask, teeth showing.

"If you'll come with me we should listen to the rest of the meeting, sister." Szayel said in a happy voice.

"S-sister?" I stuttered.

"Yes." He smirked offering his arm.

I turned to look at Rissa. She was pointing at Gin mouthing the words brother, Blake went back to the table with Stark interested in taking a nap and rested his head while Stark had the same idea. I giggled and took Szayel's arm, he led me to the table and we sat down. Rissa stood with Gin behind Aizen, who eyed me for a moment and returned his attention back to his espada. Szayel noticed and put a protective, brotherly arm around my shoulder. He looked at Aizen with a calculated stare and huffed at how he was acting. Feeling ashamed that he thought that his leader was a perv he removed his arm, but continued to glare at Aizen though.

"Now, you guests will receive the same amount of luxury as your relatives and I assure you, if you need anything please ask." Aizen looked my way when he said the last part. But Szayel didn't notice. "However," He continued." You are only allowed to leave your room if you are accompanied by your said relative, fraccion, or other residents you may trust."

Rissa who was now on the other side of Gin visible to Aizen raised her hand like a kindergartner.

"Yes, Rissa?" He asked with an irritated look.

"When do we eat?" She cocked her head to on side when she asked.

I face palmed with a slight giggle and leaned on Szayel trying not to burst into laughter on the ground. He just patted my head smiling at the question as well, or smiling at how much I enjoyed the silliness of my friend. Aizen sighed and began to answer.

"You may eat at anytime, when you are not busy."

She cheered and gave Gin a high five, who looked proud.

_Did he set her up for that silly question? Just to get on Aizen's nerves?_

"You may leave now."Aizen said getting up from his chair.

We exited the room and I said goodbye to my friends as we went to visit our siblings.

* * *

I was walking down the hall close to Szayels side when I felt that someone was behind us. I turned my head to see Nnoitra. I grabbed onto Szayel's arm, who was caught off guard and immediately pushed me behind him looking at Nnoitra with a death glare. I just hid behind him despite remembering he was only number eight. Nnoitra put his hands up in defense for his actions.

"I only wanted to meet the girly." He said slyly.

"Her name is Mara." Szayel said sternly. "You so much as look at her wrong, and I will punish you severely."

"Relax, drag queen." He said, his smile stretching looking at me.

"If you'll leave I will."Szayel said angrily stretching out his hand to the opposite hall.

Nnoitra glared at Szayel for a moment and stormed off, tugging his fraccion by the hair.

"I swear if you are ever friends with that pig, I will slap you to your senses." Szayel said looking at me.

"I'll be happy you did." I said with a smile.

We shared a laugh and continued on our way.

We stopped at a door right next to another door that had a large number eight on it. Szayel opened it as my eyes went wide, happier than ever. My whole room was cherry blossom pink, I had numerous bean bag chairs, a queen sized bed, my own lab table with scientific tools, a closet full of colorful Victorian clothing, a giant TV, a laptop with internet, and a **HOLLOW PUPPY**!

I cheered with glee and scooped up the little dog cuddling it, while it licked my hands. I ran to Szayel and hugged him with all my might.

"You're the coolest!" I shouted with glee.

He hugged me back and said,"Thank you, but Aizen is the one who supplied me with the items."

I mentally cringed at Aizen's name, the dream still remained fresh in my head.

"I shall go get you some breakfast while you get comfortable in your room." He said and walked out of the door.

I immediately put on a blue Victorian dress that thankfully didn't have a corset, but it was fairly short. I smirked in relief and went to play on the computer. But a knock on the door stopped me and I had to answer it. I opened the door to find Aizen standing there with the creepiest smile on his face. I cleared my throat so not to stutter.

"Aizen? What are you doing here?"

"May I come in?" He asked.

"Sure." I said trying not to be rude.

He walked into the room and sat on my bed patting the spot next to it.

I hesitantly sat next to him faking a smile.

"Would you like to go on a trip with me sometime?"He asked out of the blue.

"What kind of trip?"

"You like the mall don't you?"

I presented a real smile at the sound of it.

"yeah."

"When would you like to go then?"

"I don't know, is any one else coming with?"

"I thought we could get to know one another and there's not much of a limit to what you could buy."

"I-I guess so."

"You only guess?" He said laying a hand on my knee, making my stomach turn.

I swallowed hard blushing like crazy. A small fake smirk made its way on my lips, trying not to upset a guy that could kill me in a snap of his wrist. He smiled back and winked at me, his face closing in on mine.

"At twelve then?"He asked moving his hand further up my leg.

I only blushed more and looked away. With any guy who hit on me I was so shy. But this time it was a mixture between shyness and scared shitless.

He pulled me close to him and said"Try not to fake anymore smiles while we're there."

I looked up at him with wide eye as a small shiver went down my spine. He seemed to notice only making his smile widen. He moved his hand from my knee and caressed my cheek before getting up to leave. As soon as the door shut I shuttered.

_What have I done?_

Szayel came in about ten minutes later with biscuits and gravy. When he saw me sitting on the bed with a distant look on my face he was pretty concerned.

"What's the matter?" He asked confused.

"Uh, Szayel?" I hesitated to ask the question. "How do you feel bout Aizen?"

"Well he's my leader."

"Um how would you feel bout me going somewhere with him?"

"Will I be able to come?"

"I don't think you get what I mean."

He sat there blankly motioning his hand for me to continue.

"Well he wants me to go to the mall with him."

"go on."

"Are you okay with it?"I asked not even thinking about telling him that he had other thoughts in mind.

"Is it to add to your entertainment, like games and such?"

I began to sweat a little bit.

"Something like that."

"would you mind picking up some more hair dye for me?"He sat in a chair looking at a magazine. "Are you sure that you don't want me to come?"

"Um..."

"I understand now."

"Y-you do?"

"You're planning a party for someone aren't you?"

"Yeah." I said slowly. "A party."

"Who's it for? One of your friends?"

I sat there for a moment in silence.

"I see, you're getting me a present."He smirked.

"That's it."I said going along with it.

"Go along and have fun then, don't hesitate to buy yourself something."

"alright."

"Do you need money?"

"I think Aizen has that taken care of."

"one question though."

"What?"

"Why did you ask Aizen? You could have Lyanette I'm sure, she loves going there."

"well I-"

The awkward moment was broken by a knock at the door. I went over and answered it. It was Aizen.

"Are you ready to go?"He asked.

He was in a gigi, with his hair down, in a suit.

"Yep." I said quickly. "Bye Szayel!" I called to him running out the door.

Szayel stared at Aizen for a moment. With a calculated stare.

"She must love the mall."Szayel said with a smile.

"Quit." Aizen agreed.

* * *

I was in a gigi now and was staggering around in a summer skirt and tank top much less flashy than my Victorian dress. I was a little disappointed about my dress, but was more worried that I was alone with this insane man. As we went through the doors, Aizen's spiritual pressure went down drastically, you wouldn't even know he was there.

"Where would you like to go first?"Aizen asked making me jump.

I smiled a little and said."Um, is spencers fine?"

"Who?"Aizen asked thinking it was a man.

"That's the name of the store." I said quickly.

"That'll be fine."

We were on our way to the second floor when a taco stand caught his eye.

"Are you hungry?" He asked me.

"Well I didn't eat lunch."I said.

We walked over to the stand and bought some food. Afterwards we decided to eat it on the way.

* * *

*Third Person*

"Hey you wana bet I can make that garbage can down there?" One teen said to the other.

"I bet you five bucks that you can't." The red head taunted.

The boy leaned over the rail and aimed for his target. Unknowingly he hit a man below, who's glare spelled murder.

"Oh man, s-sorry dude!" The boy yelled.

A woman beside him tried to calm him down and thankfully succeeded.

"That's five bucks ichigo."

"You're gona get me killed someday Renji."

Ichigo paused getting his wallet and looked back at the man.

"What's the matter?"Renji asked. "You ain't that poor are you?"

"No, it's just that that guy looked familiar."

"It is a mall, lots of people here look familiar."

"Yeah I guess you're right, come on let's go." Ichigo said handing the money over.

* * *

*Mara's POV*

I looked at Aizen who was now covered in soda.

"That kid looked strangely familiar." He pondered angrily.

"I'm sure we can buy you another suit here." I said trying to ignore the statement and trying not to laugh that Aizen just got owned by Ichigo.

Aizen looked down at his soda drenched taco hesitantly. He picked some up with fork examining it.

_You're not going to put that in your mouth are you?_

He stuffed the food into his mouth chewing slowly. After a moment he shrugged his shoulders and continued eating.

_Okay you did. That's just gross._

I sped up a little in my walk and went onto the escalator. Aizen noticed my flee and threw away his food following me. He walked up the steps until he was on mine and put an arm around my shoulder.

"What was that about?" He asked pulling me close.

"I think you're just a slow walker." I countered.

He mused at my comeback and didn't ask questions anymore. We eventually got to spencers and went inside. The first thing I went to were the head bands and bracelets. I looked at some bows and chains, until I caught glimpse of what he was smiling at.

_Oh in Kubo crazy world! no! Why?_

He was looking at lingerie. I quickly went away from the things I so wanted and walked up to Aizen.

"Hey I think I want to go to the Candy Barrel now." I tried to convince him.

He looked over to me and smiled wider.

"We just got here, wouldn't you like to stay in this store a little longer?"

"But I've got such a sweet tooth." I pouted trying to look cute so not to be placed in an awkward situation.

"I bet I can find you something sweeter."

"Oh, please I really want some cotton candy."

He sighed in defeat and went along with me to the Candy Barrel. When we entered the store the smell of caramel popcorn, fudge, and cake filled the air. I zoomed to the stand and ordered cotton candy and a lolly pop. I convinced Aizen to get some pop rocks. It was hilarious seeing the look on his face when he ate some of the candy. He got freaked out when it instantly started popping. I ate my cotton candy there and licked my lolly pop on the way to the mens shop. Apparently Aizen was getting sick of his suit sticking to him. After Aizen got his suit and put it on we went wandering around looking for a shop that caught our interest. Most of the way Aizen couldn't help, but look at me eat my sucker. During the walk every time I saw him the song, 'Dirty Mind' kept playing in my head. After I had only a stick left I threw it away and kept on looking for a shop.

"Would you like me to buy you another one?" Aizen asked.

"Are you gona stare at me again?"A little irritated I stopped to look at him.

"You're just so elegant."

"Eating a sucker?"

"No, I just thought that you might care for another that's all."

_My ass!_

"I'm fine Aizen."

I finally found a shop that I liked it was a joke shop called Crack Up. We both went inside and looked around. I immediately found the oldest trick in the book. The classic peanut can. I handed it to Aizen who foolishly opened it. When the snakes sprang out Aizen dropped the can in surprised gasping. After realizing what he just freaked out over he went to find a joke to use on me. He tried the snapping gum and the rattle snake eggs, but I knew those all too well. I bought some pink hair dye and the peanut can for Szayel and we exited the store continuing to wonder. When we passed by a Halloween shop Aizen's jaw nearly dropped at the sight of a chick who was wearing a red riding hood outfit that was practically covering nothing. I couldn't believe it myself, but I actually was jealous. I guess if I was gonna have a villain for a man he was gonna be mine. I grabbed his tie and tugged him along, sure I was choking him.

After he snapped out of it he didn't apologize. But I think he knew I was angry at him because he didn't scold me at all. He just kept rubbing his throat and put an arm around my waist. Trying to make me forget. I eventually got over it and continued our search for cool shops.

"Would you like to go somewhere less stressful?" He asked suddenly.

"No, here's fine."

"But here it is so noisy and crowded,"

_Is he really whining?_

"We have been here for hours and I think it would be more peaceful if we went back to Loss Noches."

_I think__ I know where this is going._

He moved his hand on my waist further down as he continued to rant, until it was practically down my skirt.

"Aizen what on earth are you doing?" I stared him down coldly.

"It's so boring here, wouldn't you rather have fun elsewhere?"

"I like it just fine here." I cringed as his hand went slightly further.

"You seem so tense here, I think you would be more comfortable back at Loss Noches."

I went pale as he pulled me closer my stomach doing flips.

"You're so pale, do you need to go to the restroom?"

I tried to somehow get out of this mess, every time he kept on coming up with reasons for us to go or get out of public eyes. I even tried to push him away, but he had an iron grip. Me out of ideas I came up with a way to get away. I finally decided on kneeing him where the sun don't shine as hard as I could. As soon as he regained his normal voice and balance I was already halfway through the crowd of people and off to a closet or bathroom to release myself from my gigi and open a garganta. Except Aizen was up quicker than expected. I quickly looked for another escape. I turned frantically around the corner and bumped into something.

"Hey kid, watch were you're going!" An agitated voice bellowed.

"S-sorry." I said looking up then going wide eyed.

It was Renji. Ichigo turned around to see what the commotion was. He went a little wide eyed as well.

"Hey, you're the chick that was with the guy who got drenched, right?"Ichigo asked offering a hand to me.

I took his hand as he helped me off the ground.

"I'm sorry for bumping into you." I said pulling a puppy face.

"It's alright, it's not a big deal." Renji said with a smile.

"My names Ichigo and this is Renji, what's your name?" Ichigo asked.

"Um, I'm Mara." I said quietly noticing Aizen out of the corner of my eye.

"Did that guy you were with cool off from the incident?"

"I'm not sure, but that's him right there." I pointed to Aizen who was walking our way.

Once Aizen noticed who I was with he made a smile and came over to me trying not to give away his identity to the substitute soul reaper. He stood next to me and put an arm around my shoulder as I tried not to flinch.

"Who are they, my dear?" Aizen asked coyly.

I sat there twirling my hair around my finger and then answered.

"This is Ichigo and Renji."

"I see, my name is Kasai."He lied."I'm sorry if she bothered you, she runs away almost constantly."

"It's okay She didn't bother us, Are you her dad or something?" Ichigo asked.

I mentally rolled my eyes at the thought. Aizen having a kid? Come on!

"Why yes, I'm her father."He answered.

The scene from Star Wars where Darth Vader says he's Luke's father ran through my head.

"Now if you'll excuse us we really should be going." Aizen faked another smile and tugged me along behind him.

Once we were out of the place he opened the garganta and shoved me through onto the blue path he made.

_Well I'm either going to get beat or talked to or else we would have just glided through it. _

"What were you thinking talking to the enemy?" He asked coldly.

"What were you thinking shoving your hand down my skirt?" I yelled.

"You shouldn't have talked to that human brat, he could have realize who we were."

"Oh? Is the great Aizen scared of something?"

"If I was scared you think I would have gone to the world of the living?"

I sat there for a moment in silence.

"You were the one that was scared you knew it was a date and you knew the intentions."

"You sick twisted jerk! I only went because there was nothing else to do!"

"All your friends were in Loss Noches , You have a brother who is an espada, and you're telling me there was nothing to do?"

"I like to shop." I said out of material blushing slightly.

"You liked it didn't you?"

"Why would I ever like you?"

"Why wouldn't you?"

"You're cocky as hell! You're a pervert! And you think no means yes!"

"Let's review on your friend at Loss Noches shall we? His name is Blake correct?"

I blushed even more.

"Isn't Blake the same way? And yet you're friends with him."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I say you like people like him and me."

"I like him not you!"

"You got jealous near the Halloween store."

I blushed like crazy and mumbled to myself.

"What was that I heard?" He asked putting a hand to his ear for emphasis.

"So what if I got jealous, it doesn't mean any thing!"I shouted. "You saw how I was when you had your hand down my skirt I was ready to faint."

"You like to feel vulnerable."

"What makes you think that?"

"You still went with me after I made my intentions clear in your room. You went around with me the whole day with out running. You never thought about it. You weren't enjoying yourself. And you were only embarrassed. "

"Embarrassed?"

"Like so."

He flash stepped right up to me and grabbed my waist pulling me into a rough kiss. I tried to get away, but I eventually gave up. He tasted like tea and mints. It was like those were the only things he ate. He pulled away giving me some air. I hadn't noticed I had my arms wrapped around him.

_Did I really enjoy that?_

"As I said you like feeling vulnerable." He said with his smile growing.

I stepped away from him blushing in defeat. He walked towards me again. He leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"Will you be my queen?"

I looked up at him with his brown eyes filled with actual emotion. I presented a small smile in response. He smiled larger and kissed me hungrily. I leaped into his arms and he carried me through the rest of the garganta.

_How am I gonna explain this to my friends. Or even Szayel? _


End file.
